


Mirage

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-19
Updated: 2007-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mechanics of fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirage

If he tells the truth, Allen is far more frightened of those midnight razor butterflies than he has ever been of the Earl.

He hates the Earl, completely and faithfully. It is easy to be fearless of someone one hates: the anger is stronger than the impulse to run. His conviction that the Earl may not be forgiven for what he has done overrides what little fear he had to begin with, and so when he thinks of the Earl, all he feels is eagerness to bring him to justice.

Tyki is different.

Allen finds it much harder to hate him. He has seen the other side, the gentle and self-effacing soul that exists alongside his blackened Noah heart. There is something there worth redeeming, he thinks, and cannot shake the thought.

That is why it's possible for Allen to be afraid of him. Tyki can hurt him by proving him wrong.

Without the Earl at his side, he looks more human that Allen can stand. His cursed eye can tell him nothing, only that a human soul stands before him. There is no protection from this danger.

Oh yes, he fears Tyki, more than he can admit even to himself.

In a moment, the Earl will arrive and Allen will be able to see Tyki for the monster that he is and bring him down without regrets. In a moment everything will be clear and easy to understand. The right path will be obvious.

This moment, though, is painful. Allen is afraid because Tyki is too easy to underestimate when he smiles.

A second... two... three, and the moment is gone.

Allen sees the monster, and lets himself forget the man.

If there is time later, he will regret it then.

**X**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: yountilla  
> Prompt: a moment before seeing the Earl


End file.
